Untuk Apa Aku Disini ?
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Apa gunaku disini? dia mau menampungku tanpa meminta imbalan. Apa aku hanya dimanfaatkan?


Akhinya bikin HitsuHina lagi setelah beberapa lama !!!!!

Hehehehe...... *ketawa gaje lagi, ditendang*

DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Silahkan dibaca ya........................

****Untuk Apa Aku Disini ?****

Hinamori kecil berjalan sendirian di malam yang mulai sepi itu. Langkahnya pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Rambut hitamnya kotor terkena serpihan salju yang enggan dibersihkannya. Matanya sudah bengkak kemerahan, mungkin bisa diibaratkan kehabisan air mata karena menangis terus-terusan.

Ia tidak tahu lagi kemana harus melangkah. Tempat berlindung sudah tidak punya. Apalagi di malam bersalju yang dinginnya menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulangnya ini. Hinamori memperhatikan sekeliling. Adakah tempat untuknya berteduh untuk malam ini saja. Perutnya sudah keroncongan. Sebiji kacang untuk makan dan setetes air untuk minum pun ia tidak miliki.

Ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah tempat yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk tidur malam ini. Di depan sebuah kafe yang telah tutup. Bagian luarnya beratap cukup lebar jadi ia bisa tidur.

Hinamori kecil duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Mata hazelnya menerawang jauh ke depan, dengan tatapan kosong. Mengingat semua kejadian tadi siang.

Rumah tempat tinggalnya, yang sudah ditinggalinya selama tujuh tahun ini sendirian, karena orang tuanya telah tiada semenjak dia kecil, disita oleh orang-orang yang dulu memberikan utang kepada orang tuanya. Karena tidak kunjung dilunasi, mereka pun akhirnya mengambil rumah beserta isinya sebagai pengganti.

Hingga, sekarang Hinamori kecil sendirian. Keluarga tidak punya, teman apalagi. Kemanakah ia harus lari ? Padahal beberapa hari lagi musim semi tiba, dan ia mesti mulai bersekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti ?

Kepalanya dibenamkan ke sela kakinya yang ditekuk itu. Rasa dingin terus-terusan mendesaknya. Ia berharap, akan datang sebuah keajaiban yang menghampirinya.

"Namamu siapa ?"

Suara itu mengangetkan Hinamori kecil yang baru saja terlelap.

"Si...Siapa kamu ?" kata Hinamori memandangnya. Anak laki-laki itu berjongkok di hadapannya, tersenyum. Rambutnya putih, seperti salju, senada dengan warna matanya yang kehijauan, mencerminkan kesejukan.

"Aku Toushiro.... Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kamu siapa ? Sedang apa malam-malam di tempat seperti ini ? Kenapa tidak pulang ? Kan dingin ?"

Hinamori kecil kembali menangis.

"Eh, hei, kok menangis...? Aduh, maafkan aku...."

Hinamori menyeka air matanya. "A...Aku Momo....hiks...." katanya sesugukan.

Anak itu berdiri. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinamori.

Hinamori memandangnya bingung.

"Ayo ikut denganku. Kita ke rumahku saja. Kita main sama-sama." anak itu tertawa menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"A...Apa boleh ?"

"Kalau tidak boleh, aku tidak akan mengajakmu. Ayo." Hitsugaya menarik tangan Hinamori, kemudian berlari menuju rumahnya.

Tangan Hitsugaya yang memakai sarung tangan itu begitu hangat bagi tangan Hinamori yang hampir beku. Apakah Hitsugaya benar-benar malaikat penolongnya yang sejati ?

Mereka berdua sampai di rumah Hitsugaya. Hinamori terkagum-kagum melihat rumahnya yang besar, jauh lebih besar daripada rumahnya.

"Hitsugaya-sama, anda barusan dari mana ?" Tanya seseorang, mungkin pelayannya.

"Sudahlah, Matsumoto, aku cuma jalan-jalan sebentar." kata Hitsugaya mengibas-ngibaskan jaketnya yang belepotan salju.

"Tapi, Hitsugaya-sama, anda tidak boleh berjalan-jalan sendirian. Apalagi tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Sebaiknya jika ingin keluar anda beritahu saya atau Kotetsu, dan minta temani oleh Ichimaru."

"Tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Eh, tadi di pinggir jalan aku temukan anak itu." Hitsugaya menunjuk ke Hinamori yang sedang berdiri terpaku di depan sebuah lukisan besar.

Matsumoto memperhatikannya.

"Dimana anda menemukannya ?"

"Di depan sebuah kafe. Dia menunduk sedih, lalu menangis. Boleh kan dia tinggal disini ?"

Matsumoto tersenyum melihat tingkah tuan kecilnya.

"Terserah anda, Hitsugaya-sama. Rumah ini adalah milik anda."

"Kalau begitu tolong gantikan bajunya, dan suruh Kotetsu memasakkan sup untuknya. Sepertinya dia kedinginan sekali tadi."

"Baiklah, Hitsugaya-sama."

"Oh, iya, antarkan juga dia ke kamarnya." Hitsugaya berlalu, kemudian duduk di sofa dengan gaya khasnya.

"Nona."

"Anda memanggil saya, nyonya ?" Hinamori menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

Matsumoto tersenyum.

"Panggil saja saya Matsumoto. Saya pelayan disini. Mari, saya antarkan ke kamar anda."

"Ba...Baik...."

Mereka lalu berjalan menaiki tangga, melewati ruangan-ruangan yang berleret di lantai atas. Rumah ini sangat amat luas, hingga Hinamori harus menghafal jalan menuju kamarnya, kalau tidak ingin tersesat.

"Nah, ini kamarmu. Tunggu sebentar, ya, saya akan ambilkan baju ganti untuk anda."

Mata Hinamori melebar melihat kamar ini. Luas sekali, tempat tidurnya pun empuk sekali. Hinamori kecil melompat-lompat diatasnya. Berbeda dengan tempat tidurnya di rumah terdahulu.

"Nona, ini baju ganti untuk anda. Tunggulah sebentar, Kotetsu akan mengantarkan sup untuk anda makan." Matsumoto menyerahkan baju yang sepertinya sudah tua, berupa sweater.

"Te...Terima kasih...." Hinamori menerimanya.

"Saya tinggal dulu. Jika anda ada perlu, panggilah saya, saya ada di bawah." Matsumoto lalu menutup pintu.

Hinamori duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Berpikir, sebenarnya apa maksud di balik semua kebaikan ini. Untuk apa dirinya berada disini ? Sudahlah, itu tak penting. Yang penting, ia sudah mempunyai tempat tinggal untuk sementara.

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang diketuk.

"Boleh saya masuk ?" suara ramah itu menyapa dari luar.

"Si....Silahkan...." Hinamori buru-buru memasang sweater itu, dan membukakan pintu.

"Nona, saya bawakan sup untuk makan." katanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Anda mau menemani saya disini ?"

"Dengan senang hati, Nona."

Hinamori pun duduk di sofa yang ada dikamar itu, diikuti si pelayan tadi.

"Perkenalkan Nona, nama saya Kotetsu."

"Kotetsu ya ? Aku Momo. Momo Hinamori. Terserah mau memanggil apa." kata Hinamori menyantap sup itu dengan lahap. Lebih dari setengah hari tidak makan.

"Orang tua anda sedang berada dimana, Nona ?"

Hinamori menghentikan makannya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Saya sudah tidak punya orang tua semenjak kecil. Saya tinggal sendiri, dan terkadang nenek menjenguk saya. Tapi tadi pagi ada orang yang menyita semua barang dan rumah saya, katanya orang tua saya pernah punya utang, dan tidak bisa melunasi, jadi saya tidak punya tujuan lagi....." katanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, maaf, maaf, saya tidak bermaksud begitu...."

Hinamori menyeka kedua matanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa." senyumnya.

"Hitsugaya-sama juga sama. Tidak punya orang tua sejak kecil. Orang tuanya termasuk keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya. Dan rumah ini adalah warisan orang tuanya. Sedangkan kami, kami sejak Hitsugaya-sama kecil sudah bekerja disini. Kadang-kadang, paman Hitsugaya-sama berkunjung kesini."

"Mmm.... Lantas untuk apa dia membawaku kesini ?" kata Hinamori dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Kotetsu tersenyum lagi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia punya maksud tersembunyi terhadap gadis manis seperti Nona." katanya mengelus pipi Hinamori.

Hinamori hanya menatap bingung.

"Hitsugaya-sama adalah tuan muda dari keluarga pemilik perusahaan besar. Menurut wasiat orang tuanya, di usia delapan belas dia sudah mendapatkan hak penuh untuk memiliki dan mengurus perusahaan itu. Tapi berhubung orang tuanya meninggal lebih dulu sebelum dia berusia delapan belas, maka hak sementara itu jatuh pada paman Hitsugaya-sama, Ukitake-sama. Dia itu kesepian, tidak punya teman main dirumah ini."

"Oh, begitu ya.... Ini, terima kasih supnya ya, Kotetsu-san, enak sekali !!"

"Wah, anda cepat sekali makannya." Kotetsu berdiri. "Saya tinggal sendiri dulu ya, Nona. Kalau anda lelah silahkan tidur saja." Kotetsu pun menutup pintu.

"Terima kasih lagi, Kotetsu-san !!"

Hinamori melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang yang empuk itu. Memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa lelah. Dan rasanya aneh sekali. Tadi siang ia adalah orang terlantar yang seakan tidak punya tujuan hidup sama sekali. Tapi, karena ada Hitsugaya, nasibnya jadi berubah secepat ini. Yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakah maksud di balik semua ini ?

"Momo !!!" suara ketukan pintu itu sangat keras, sehingga membuat Hinamori terkejut. Kemudian beringsut pelan, dan menuju pintu.

"Kenapa ?" katanya menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Sudah mau tidur ?"

"Baru saja mau memejamkan mata. Ada perlu ya ? Biar kubantu."

"Bukan. Aku cuma mau memberitahu, kamarku beada di ujung sana." Hitsugaya menunjuk ke bagian seberang kamar Hinamori, karena lantai atas ini berbentuk melingkar, jadinya seperti berseberangan.

"Oh, yang itu ?"

"Ya. Kalau kamu mau pinjam sesuatu, ambil saja dikamarku. Kalau yang disebelahnya itu kamar Ichimaru, supir yang sering mengantarku kemana-mana. Dan di sebelah kamarmu ini kamarnya Matsumoto."

"Iya...iya..."

"Sudah ya. Selamat malam, Momo."

"Selamat malam, Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya sedikit merengut.

"Panggil saja aku Shiro. Shiro-chan juga boleh. Kalau yang tadi terdengar tidak bagus."

"Selamat malam, Shiro-chan....." Hinamori menutup pintu kamarnya, dan menguncinya.

*****

Sinar kuning perlahan menyerusup masuk melalui sela ventilasi, dan membuat Hinamori terbangun dari mimpi indahnya yang benar-benar nyata.

Hinamori duduk. Menepuk kedua pipinya. Ini benar apa tidak ? Baik sekali Hitsugaya mau membawanya ke dalam istana ini ? Dan apakah maksudnya ?

"Momo !!!!" ketukan itu lebih kencang.

"Iya ?" Hinamori membukakan pintu itu.

"Ayo cepat mandi, kita main sama-sama !!" ajaknya tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, baik...."

Hinamori membersihkan badannya, kemudian kembali pada Hitsugaya yang menunggu di depan kamarnya.

"Kita main apa ?"

"Ayo, kutunjukkan tempat mainku !!" Hitsugaya menarik tangan Hinamori, menuju ruangan yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Nah, aku sering bermain sendirian di tempat ini. Kamu boleh pilih mainan yang kamu suka."

Hinamori memperhatikan mainan-mainan yang ada di dalam peti-peti kecil lucu yang berjejer disepanjang ruangan itu. Mereka pun bermain, lumayan lama.

"Hitsugaya-sama, rupanya anda disini."

"Kenapa Ichimaru ?" Hitsugaya cuek, masih asyik dengan mainannya.

"Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, tuan. Mari, anda saya antar."

"Ah, Ichimaru, masa hari ini sudah belajar ? Paling-paling hari ini baru pendaftaran. Ayolah, aku malas masuk hari ini."

"Hitsugaya-sama...."

"Tidak mau. Aku masih ingin bermain dengan Momo disini." rengeknya.

"Bermainnya nanti lagi, ya. Momo pasti menunggumu. Mari, Hitsugaya-sama."

"Aku baru mau masuk sekolah kalau bersama Momo."

"Iya, nanti kita urus. Ayo, sekarang sekolah dulu."

"Baik, baik. Kutinggal dulu, Momo." Hitsugaya berdiri, kemudian mengikuti Ichimaru dari belakang.

*****

Hinamori memainkan kertas itu, melipat-lipatnya menjadi sebuah karya hasil origami kecil, hingga ketukan pintu yang sangat dikenalnya memaksanya harus membuka pintu lagi.

"Sudah pulang, Shiro-chan ? Cepat sekali, kan sekolah....?"

"Ternyata cuma pendaftaran saja."

"Oh, begitu ya...."

"Dan kabar bagus, nanti kamu mulai bisa bersekolah bersamaku."

"Benarkah ? Terima kasih banyak ya, Shiro-chan !!!"

"Ya, sekolah pasti seru !! Banyak teman-teman !!"

*****  
Pagi-pagi sekali, Hinamori sudah siap dengan seragam model sailor pertamanya. Ia menari-nari kecil di depan kaca, kemudian berlari turun tangga, ke meja makan, dimana makan pagi sedang disiapkan oleh Kotetsu.

"Pagi sekali, Hinamori-sama ?"

"Iya, Kotetsu-san ! Ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah !!"

"Nah, ini sarapannya." Kotetsu menyerahkan sepiring omelet pada Hinamori. "Itadakimasu, Hinamori-sama." Kotetsu tersenyum.

"Itadakimasu, Kotetsu-san !!" Hinamori memotongnya, kemudian memakan dengan cepat.

"Ah, Momo curang, masa duluan ?!"

Hinamori tertawa dengan mulut penuh.

Mereka pun bercanda di meja makan itu. Kotetsu cuma tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua anak kecil ini. Dalam hatinya pun masih belum mengerti maksud sebenarnya Hitsugaya mengajak Hinamori ke rumah ini, bergabung dengannya yang kesepian. Ataukah Hitsugaya kecil yang jenius dan dewasa ini sudah memikirkan kewajibannya sebagai penerus keluarganya, yang mengharuskannya melakukan itu, ia juga tidak tahu pasti.

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya Matsumoto yang datang membawakan tas sekolah mereka berdua.

"Sudah, Matsumoto-san ! Cuma Shiro-chan makannya pelan sekali !!" Hinamori menuruni kursinya, mengambil tas sekolah itu.

"Kau yang curang, makan duluan !!!"

"Haha.... Sudahlah, cepatlah sedikit, Hitsugaya-sama, mobilnya sudah disiapkan Ichimaru."

"Iya, iya...." Hitsugaya menyelesaikan makannya, dan keluar bersamaan dengan Hinamori memasuki mobil yang sudah dinyalakan.

"Shiro-chan, sekolah itu pasti menyenangkan ya ?" kata Hinamori saat di tengah perjalanan.

"Pasti !! Pasti lebih banyak teman disana, kita bisa main sepuasnya !!"

"Tapi, tujuan sekolah itu kan belajar, Shiro-chan ?"

"Biar saja. Yang penting kan bisa main !!"

"Nah, Hitsugaya-sama, Hinamori-sama, sudah sampai." Ichimaru keluar dari mobil, membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka berdua.

"Saya tinggal dulu, ya. Selamat menikmati sekolah, Nona, Tuan...." Ichimaru masuk kembali ke mobil, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei, kamu yang kemarin, kan ? Kalau tidak salah, kamu namanya Toushiro ya ?" seseorang berambut oranye datang bersama perempuan berambut hitam.

"Iya, kamu Kurosaki ? Dan ini Kuchiki kan ?" Hitsugaya tertawa ceria.

"Ya, betul. Eh, ngomong-ngomong dia ini siapa ?" tanya Ichigo Kurosaki, si rambut oranye.

"Aku Hinamori. Hinamori Momo, silahkan panggil namaku sesuka kalian."

"Hinamori ya ? Kamu ini siapanya Toushiro ? Berangkat sama-sama kan tadi ?"

"A...Aku...." Hinamori kebingungan menjawabnya, mengingat statusnya yang kurang jelas dengan Hitsugaya, hubungan yang kurang dimengerti.

"Dia teman baruku !!" Hitsugaya menjelaskan.

"Wah, teman baru, sudah berangkat sama-sama ya ?"

"Be...Begini, Kurosaki, kami sudah kenal beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi kami berangkat sama-sama."

"Oh, begitu.... Kita masuk kelas, yuk, kita pilih tempat duduk." Rukia Kuchiki, si perempuan rambut hitam itu mengajak mereka semua masuk ke ruangan kelas.

*****

Hinamori menutup semua program yang aktif di laptop miliknya. Dilihatnya lagi wallpapernya. Foto dirinya dan Hitsugaya saat berlibur ke Hokkaido tahun lalu. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian laptop itu langsung dimatikannya.

Hinamori merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Memandang ke langit-langit, masih mencari jawaban, yang belum pernah ditemukannya sejak berada disini untuk pertama kali, tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Untuk apa dirinya disini ? Tak mungkin kan Hitsugaya mengajaknya malam itu kalau bukan ada maksudnya. Dia enggan menanyakan jawabannya, takut Hitsugaya tersinggung atau apa. Apalagi selama ini Hitsugaya membiayai hidupnya. Tapi ia tahu, uang yang banyak dari perusahaan itu memang tidak seberapa untuk membiayai dua orang anak kecil. Tapi....

Apa dia ada hubungan keluarga dengan Hitsugaya ? Rasanya tidak mungkin, karena sebelumnya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Hitsugaya.

Ia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Dalam hatinya ia sudah menyusun rencana, kalau ia merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini, ia akan mencari tempat tinggal lain, kemudian bekerja sambilan di sebuah kafe atau apa, untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Permisi, Hinamori-sama...." Matsumoto mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Yaaa..... Silahkan masuk, Matsumoto-san...." Hinamori menjawab malas.

Matsumoto masuk, membawa tumpukan baju, yang telah rapi disetrika, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lemari baju Hinamori.

"Matsumoto-san.... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu...."

"Tentang apa itu, Hinamori-sama ?"

"Sebenarnya saya disini untuk apa ?"

"Kenapa Hinamori-sama malah bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Aku...Aku hanya tidak enak, terus-terusan tinggal disini selama tujuh tahun tanpa memberikan apa-apa. Aku juga tidak tahu tujuanku berada disini untuk apa."

"Pasti Hitsugaya-sama punya maksud lain, sehingga dia tidak mau melepaskan anda."

"Tapi apa ? Saya tidak mau merepotkan disini, Matsumoto-san...."

"Berapa umur anada, Hinamori-sama ?"

"E...Empat belas."

Matsumoto tersenyum sambil menutup pintu lemari.

"Sebentar lagi anda pasti tahu. Saya yakin anda pasti senang mendengarnya." katanya keluar dari kamar, sambil tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

Hinamori melemparkan dirinya lagi ke atas tempat tidur. Bingung dengan kenyataan hidupnya. Jika ia benar-benar merasa direpotkan, atau tidak lagi diperlukan sebagai teman Hitsugaya, maka ia harus mau keluar dari tempat ini. Dan jujur saja, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Kalau harus pergi dari rumah ini, ia juga merasa enggan, karena kalau keluar, berarti ia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Hitsugaya. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi, karena Hitsugaya sudah melekat di hatinya sebagai malaikat penolongnya, orang yang dikaguminya, dan cinta pertama dalam hidupnya.

Jadi intinya, ia sedang berada dalam dua pilihan yang sulit untuk dipilihnya, antara pergi meninggalkan rumah ini untuk tidak merepotkan lagi, tetapi harus berpisah dengan Hitsugaya, atau tetap disini, merepotkan orang lain, tapi tetap bisa bersama Hitsugaya lebih lama lagi.

"Hinamori-sama, makan malam sudah siap." suara Kotetsu dari balik pintu.

"Terima kasih, Kotetsu-san...." katanya keluar, kemudian mengikuti Kotetsu dari belakang menuju meja makan.

"Kau terlambat, Momo." Hitsugaya yang ada di meja makan sudah hampir menyelesaikan makannya.

Hinamori cuma tersenyum kecut. Hatinya masih bimbang memikirkan semuanya.

Hitsugaya memperhatikan perubahan sikap Hinamori akhir-akhir ini. Ada yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa Momo ? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini sikapmu sering diam sendiri ?"

Hinamori menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada hal yang sangat penting yang kupikirkan, kok !"

Matsumoto memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kemudian berbisik sebentar pada Hitsugaya.

"Yah, niat awalnya sebenarnya buka begitu. Tapi akhirnya aku baru memikirkannya, aku telah menemukan yang tepat. Tapi jangan bilang padanya sebelum aku yang bilang sendiri, ya. Aku belum tahu bagaimana dia kepadaku." Hitsugaya meletakkan telunjuknya di hadapan mulutnya.

Hinamori mengernyit bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. Tapi dia pun melanjutkan makannya hingga selesai.

"Sudah selesai ? Biar saya yang mencuci piring." Kotetsu mengambil piring dan menumpuknya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, Kotetsu-san. Biar saya yang mencucinya, saya tidak mau merepotkan." Hinamori memaksa mengambil piring-piring itu , kemudian mencucinya sendiri.

*****

Hinamori membekap lagi kepalanya sendiri dengan bantal. Memikirkan lagi, sebenarnya dirinya ini apa disini ? Memang harusnya ia bersyukur, mendapat tempat disini. Tapi bukannya ia tidak bersyukur, tapi dia cuma mempertanyakan apa fungsi dirinya disini ? Sebagai pembantu, bukan. Berlebihan kalau cuma teman kecil dapat keistimewaan tinggal di rumah bangsawan sebesar ini.

Sebenarnya untuk apa dia disini ? Hinamori hanya mempertanyakan itu ? Pasti ada maksud lain yang dimiliki Hitsugaya untuknya.

Tapi ia masih merasa tidak enak. Tinggal menumpang tanpa memberikan apa-apa. Kalau orang lain tahu mereka satu rumah pasti bertanya, Hinamori ini siapa ? Kenapa bisa tinggal satu rumah ?

Hinamori pasti kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Terkadang tidak dijawabnya, terkadang juga Hitsugaya menutupinya dengan menyebut Hinamori adalah saudaranya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya ? Rasanya ia ingin keluar saja dari rumah ini, keluar dari permasalahan pikirannya yang tidak tahu dirinya sendiri untuk apa. Ia pun berdiri, mengambil tas dan mencoba diam-diam mengemasi barangnya. Ia yakin, kalau dia pergi pasti tidak akan dihiraukan, dan bukan sesuatu yang besar untuk penghuni rumah ini.

Matsumoto yang terbangun, di jam 1 malam ini berjalan melewati kamar Hinamori, ia ingin mengambil minum dibawah. Tapi ia mendengar bunyi-bunyi dari kamar perempuan itu, dan ia heran mengapa sampai jam segini Hinamori belum tidur.

Matsumoto mendekat, dicobanya membuka pintu kamar Hinamori. Tidak terkunci, dan ia dengan mudah masuk.

"Hinamori-sama !! Anda mau kemana ?" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Psssttt.....!! Matsumoto-san jangan terlalu keras !!" Hinamori meletakkan telunjuknya.

"Anda mau kemana Hinamori-sama ?!!"

"A...Anu.... Saya....."

"Sini, kita duduk, kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik." Matsumoto mengajaknya duduk di sofa yang terletak disalah satu pojok kamar.

"Be...Begini Matsumoto-san.... Saya tidak tahu posisi saya disini sebagai apa. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan lebih lama lagi." Hinamori menunduk.

"Jadi Hinamori-sama bermaksud keluar dari rumah ini untuk hidup sendiri ?"

"Be...Begitulah....."

"Hinamori-sama...."

"Saya tidak mau merepotkan lagi Matsumoto-san ! Saya disini, ikut tinggal selama tujuh tahun, tapi tanpa memberikan apa-apa. Mungkin saya ini cuma pengganggu disini."

"Hinamori-sama !! Anda mau mendengar cerita tentang tradisi keluarga ini ?"

"Apa itu ?"

"Psstt..... Kamu tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun ya ? Saya pun sebenarnya dilarang untuk memberitahukan ini pada anda. Tapi ini pun demi kebaikan anda."

"Apa itu, Matsumoto-san ? Cepat katakan !!"

"Keluarga ini telah menjadi saudagar kaya bahkan sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Perusahaannya banyak, disana-sini. Generasi-generasi mudanya pun sudah dijadikan pemilik dan pengurus anak perusahaan. Dan, ini adalah inti dari ceritanya...." Matsumoto kembali tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

Hinamori memiringka kepalanya, bingung lagi dengan keluarga ini yang penuh teka-teki.

"Kenapa Matsumoto-san ? Apa tradisi keluarga ini ?"

"Hampir semua dari para pewaris perusahaan keluarga ini sejak dulu menikah pada usia delapan belas tahun."

"Delapan belas tahun ? Kenapa mesti begitu ? Apa penyebabnya ?" Hinamori semakin antusias.

"Karena, pada usia delapan belas seorang laki-laki di keluarga ini sudah dianggap dewasa. Sudah diberikan kewajiban mengurus perusahaan.... Dan, tentunya sudah bisa berkeluarga. Sebenarnya maksudnya sih bukan cuma itu. Menikah di umur delapan belas itu dimaksudkan supaya bisa mendapatkan keturunan dengan cepat, untuk mewarisi perusahaan selanjutnya. Karena kalau dibiarkan seorang pewaris yang terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan akan membuatnya tidak lagi memikirkan masa depan, dan pewaris selanjutnya pun tidak akan terpilih tepat waktu. Oleh karena itu, maka dia harus menikah tepat disaat dia mewarisi perusahaan."

"Oh, begitu ya.... Ternyata keluarga ini punya peraturan yang rumit juga, ya...."

"Hitsugaya-sama juga seperti itu. Lima tahun mendatang perusahaan yang diurus pamannya, Ukitake-sama akan jatuh ke tangannya. Dan, disaat itu pula dia akan memilih seorang gadis yang menjadi pendampingnya. Hinamori-sama mengerti kan maksudku ?" Matsumoto mengedip pada Hinamori.

Hinamori menutup mulutnya.

"Be....Berarti Shiro-chan.... eh, maksudku Hitsugaya-kun....??"

"Iya. Hinamori-sama pasti orang yang tepat dipilihnya." Matsumoto tersenyum.

Hinamori menggeleng tak percaya. Masa ? Berarti..... Dirinya disini untuk hal itu. Hatinya benar-benar senang. Ia merasa nasibnya begitu beruntung kali ini.

"Tunggulah beberapa waktu lagi. Hitsugaya-sama pasti memberitahu anda." Matsumoto membelai rambut Hinamori.

"Terima kasih, Matsumoto-san."

"Eit, tapi jangan bilang-bilang pada Hitsugaya-sama kalau saya sudah memberitahu anda tentang hal ini. Dia pasti marah, karena dia belum tahu perasaan Hinamori-sama padanya. Dia takut kalau ditolak. Makanya dia membiarkan waktu berjalan dulu sampai saatnya tiba untuk diberitahu."

"Mana mungkin saya menolak orang seperti dia, Matsumoto-san." Hinamori tersipu.

"Oh, ternyata Hinamori-sama juga menyukainya ya ? Haha.... Dasar anak muda." Matsumoto tertawa renyah.

Hinamori ikut tertawa malu-malu.

"Ya sudah. Selamat tidur ya, Hinamori-sama." Matsumoto menutup pintu kamar Hinamori.

"Selamat malam, Matsumoto-san." katanya dengan senang.

*****

Hari Minggu itu Hinamori tampak begitu girang. Setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa fungsinya berada disini. Cintanya berbalas. Seperti yang seusianya, tentu saja Hinamori sangat senang.

Hinamori menuju ruang tamu di depan. Ia ingin keluar rumah sebentar, duduk-duduk di taman, mengekspresikan kesenangannya.

"Oh, begitu ya. Toushiro sudah punya calon..." suara dari ruang tengah itu terdengar jelas di rumah yang sepi. Ukitake-sama, paman Hitsugaya.

"Memang kenapa ?"

"Ah, tidak aku cuma mau tahu niatmu. Tulus apa tidak dengan dia. Atau kamu cuma mau memanfaatkan dia supaya cepat mendapatkan perusahaan." Ukitake tertawa.

Hitsugaya cuma tersenyum kecil sambil melirik.

"Wah, dugaan saya tepat, ya...."

Deg. Hinamori yang mengintip dari balik tirai terkejut. Apa jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Ukitake-sama benar ? Desahnya dalam hati.

"Sudah, ya Toushiro. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Aku pulang dulu, selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi." Hitsugaya mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu. Berdiri di sana sampai Ukitake meninggalkan rumah ini dengan mobil mewahnya. Hitsugaya lalu berbalik dan menyapa Hinamori yang masih brediri di balik tirai tadi.

"Pagi, Momo." katanya ramah.

Hinamori cuma tersenyum sedikit.

"Bagus, ya...."

"Kenapa ? Kau bilang sesuatu ?"

"Ah, tidak kok...." Hinamori berlari keluar.

"Tunggu Momo !!!"

"Kenapa lagi ?"

"Tidak.... Kamu sudah makan belum ? Kita makan sama-sama."

"Kau makan saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Tidak. Kita sama-sama. Nanti kalau kamu belakangan kuhabiskan makanan jatahmu."

"Iya, iya...." Hinamori menjawab malas, kemudian mengikuti Hitsugaya yang berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Eh, baru saja mau memanggil anda berdua." Kotetsu sedang menata meja makan.

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya pun duduk dikursinya. Hinamori pun memasang wajah cemberut. Mendengar lagi kenyataan bahwa dirinya cuma dimanfaatkan. Bagaimana coba, masa dirinya dimiliki cuma untuk dimanfaatkan supaya bisa cepat mendapatkan perusahaan ? Bukankah itu sangat tidak baik ? Tentu saja Hinamori tidak menyangka, kalau ternyata Hitsugaya orangnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa Hinamori-sama ? Anda kelihatannya cemberut ? Apa ada yang anda pikirkan ?"

"Oh, tidak Kotetsu-san. Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok." Hinamori berkelit.

"Oh, iya, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Hitsugaya-sama kan ? Yang keberapa ya ? Saya lupa ?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Tiga belas." Hitsugaya menjawab singkat, sambil meminum jeruk hangatnya.

"Wah, berarti tidak lama lagi harus mewarisi perusahaan. Bagaimana ? Sudah siap ?" Kotetsu tersenyum.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi masih beberapa tahun lagi. Tidak perlu cemas."

"Ya. Tapi jangan sampai memanfaatkan orang lain untuk semua itu." Hinamori menatap sinis.

"Maksudnya ?"

"Oh, kamu tidak merasa ya ?" Hinamori tersenyum.

"Apanya ?"

"Sudahlah. Tidak mengaku juga tidak apa-apa."

Hitsugaya cuma mengernyit tidak mengerti.

*****

Daun-daun menari ditiup angin. Temaram senja sudah menampakkan kedatangannya. Hinamori menopang dagunya di bingkai jendela. Ekspresinya cemberut. Hatinya masih kesal atas apa yang didengarnya hari itu. Jika benar-benar terjadi, dan Hitsugaya cuma memanfaatkannya, Hinamori tentu akan menolak jika harus menikah dengan Hitsugaya beberapa tahun mendatang. Memangnya dia perempuan macam apa ? Enak saja....

"Momo ?"

Hinamori menghela nafas panjang. Suara orang yang mengesalkannya itu tedengar lagi di telinganya. Hinamori benar-benar kecewa.

"Kenapa lagi ?" katanya sinis.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kurasa kamu aneh ? Sikapmu dingin. Ada apa sebenarnya ?"

"Memang perlu tahu kenapa ?"

"Tuh, kan.... Ada sikap seseorang yang membuatmu kesal ?"

Hinamori tertawa.

"Iya. Ada, aku benar-benar kesal. Ternyata selama ini sikap baiknya padaku hanya karena aku akan dimanfaatkannya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Bagaimana ? Kesal sekali kan ?"

"Siapa dia ? Biar aku tahu siapa orangnya, dan memberitahunya supaya tidak menyakitimu lagi." nada bicara Hitsugaya meninggi.

Hinamori tertawa lagi.

"Terus, setelah itu, bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak mau mengakui hal itu, dan berkesan tidak mau tahu atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya."

"Siapa dia, Momo ? Beritahu aku."

"Sudahlah. Saat ini aku tidak mau memberitahumu. Kau introspeksi dirimu saja sendiri dulu. Kalau kau sadar siapa orangnya, beritahu aku." Hinamori memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Tapi ada hal yang inign kuberitahu padamu sekarang. Sebelum terlambat dan ada orang lain yang mendahuluiku."

"Apa yang mau kau beritahu ?"

"Begini Momo.... Kau tahu maksudku sejak dulu membiarkanmu tinggal bersamaku disini ?"

"Untuk apa ? Bukan untuk sesuatu yang aneh, kan ?" Hinamori melirik penuh selidik.

"Awalnya aku mengajakmu hanya karena aku kesepian, perlu teman, dan kasihan melihatmu....."

"Oh.... cuma karena itu rupanya....."

"Bukan ! Dengarkan dulu kata-kataku, belum selesai. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku jadi menyukai kelembutanmu, Momo.... Menyukai kelembutan dan kebaikanmu itu, dan selalu berharap itu hanya untukku saja !!" Hitsugaya menggenggam kedua tangan Hinamori.

"Tidak ada maksud lain ?" Hinamori menjawab dingin.

"Apa maksudmu."

"Yah, misalnya kamu memilikiku hanya untuk cepat mendapatkan perusahaan keluargamu, sesuai tradisi keluarga Hitsugaya ini...." Hinamori menatap tajam.

"Kau sudah tahu itu ? Dari mana kamu tahu ?"

"Sudahlah. Itu tak penting. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku !!"

"Mana mungkin kan ? Aku serius padamu !"

Hinamori melepas genggaman tangan itu dengan paksa, kemudian berdiri dan tetap menatap tajam pada Hitsugaya.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin ?! Hari itu aku mendengar kau ngobrol dengan Ukitake-sama. Saat dia bilang, apakah kamu cuma memanfaatkanku, kau cuma tersenyum. Kalau kamu serius padaku, seharusnya waktu itu kamu jawab tidak !!"

"Kamu salah paham, Momo. Waktu itu aku cuma tidak ingin menjawabnya, aku malu kalau perasaanku diketahui oleh orang lain, apalagi pamanku sendiri !!"

"Alah.... Bohong !!!" seru Hinamori. "Aku bukan perempuan yang bisa kamu manfaatkan semudah itu hanya untuk kepentinganmu !! Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mau diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku juga manusia yang punya rasa cinta !! Dan rasa cintaku padamu sudah hilang karena kamu melakukan itu padaku. Aku benci padamu !!!" Hinamori berlari menaiki tangga, memasuki kamarnya.

"Momo !! Tunggu dulu !! Percayalah padaku ! Aku tidak bohong dan tidak ingin melakukan itu padamu !!" Hitsugaya mengejarnya.

Di kamarnya, Hinamori mencoba memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam tas besarnya.

"Mau kemana, Momo ?"

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi disini bersama seorang pembohong. Aku akan cari tempat tinggal lain dan bekerja sambilan !!"

Hitsugaya mendekatinya, kemudian mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku !!"

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu sampai kau mau mempercayaiku."

"Tidak !! Kamu pembohong !!"

"Percayalah padaku, Momo. Aku tidak membohongimu. Waktu itu aku cuma malu. Percayalah, percayalah....."

Hinamori duduk di sofa. Memejamkan mata. Memikirkan dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku sebagai bukti supaya aku percaya padamu ?"

"Aku akan memberikan seluruh rasa cintaku padamu, Momo...." Hitsugaya mandekat pada Hinamori, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Hinamori.

"Kalaupun aku hanya memanfaatkanmu karena cuma ingin mendapatkan perusahaan, pasti aku akan mencari gadis lain yang juga kaya raya supaya hartaku berlipat ganda. Tapi, aku tidak perlu itu semua. Yang kuperlukan saat ini cuma cinta darimu, Momo...."

Senyum Hinamori akhirnya merekah. Sekarang ia benar-benar percaya.

"Bagaimana ? Apa kau percaya ?"

"Tentu saja." kata Hinamori, kemudian memeluk Hitsugaya.

Hinamori tersenyum kecil. Dalam hatinya sebuah kepuasan dan kebahagiaan menyelimuti tanpa batas. Tentu, cinta itu telah mendapatkan tempat yang cocok. Hinamori yakin akan sesuatu. Cinta sejati tidak akan pernah hilang....

=OWARI=

Bagaimana ? Bagaimana ? Bagaimana ?

Ayo, review dengan sepenuh hati !!

PERHATIAN : HARAP MAKLUM KALAU DIRASA GAJE.

KAZUKA BUKAN TITE KUBO YANG PINTER BIKIN CERITA.


End file.
